


Monsters

by William_Magnus



Category: Doctor Who, Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Dialogue-Only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Runaways got a lift, it was an interesting experiance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

"I liked him."

"Of course you liked him Molly, he gave you candy. What the heck is a Jelly baby anyway?"

"Its a big Gummi bear thing. Thats not why I liked him though."

"Old Lace liked him too."

"Thats just cause he gave her that turkey leg he was eating. Who wanders around a war zone munching on a smoked turkey leg?"

"Well he did say they were at a Renasiance Fair before they got our distress call."

"Yeah, I still don't buy him picking up any distress call from the Leapfrog before the thing blew up."

"Ignore him Molly, Chase is just annoyed that he would not let him get anywhere near his control consoul."

"I just wanted to know how he bent space so that the inside of the box was bigger than the outside. Ok, so where are we anyway, cause this looks nothing like Van Nives."

"The big sign says Cardiff. I have a feeling we are in for a long trip if we are going back to LA."

"Ok Molly, I give, why did you like him?"

"Cause I think he was telling the truth when he said monsters were afraid of him."


End file.
